


True Colors

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Catarina Loss, BAMF Magnus Bane, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, also it's fluffy for like .2 seconds, and yeah that's pretty much it, every internally freaks out because of it, magnus and catarina are just so stunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Prompt: you know when magnus loses control he cat eyes show up so what about the gang is all fighting + catarina and the demons are getting closer and magnus and cat unleash a lot of power to stop them but then their mark are showing up and everyone is at awed??? like ??? so gorgeous ????





	True Colors

The air was thick with tension as the demons closed in on the group, the standstill coming to an abrupt end. The invisible wall that had been separating them from the hoard disappeared in an instant as one of them leapt. It immediately fell, disintegrating as an arrow soared into its chest, and the fight began. A mixture of Clary and Jace's blades, Alec's arrows, Isabelle's whip, and Magnus and Catarina's wisps of magic cut through the air, the rest of the world fading away as they fought. They continued on like that for a while, constant shifting and swinging and huffs of breath. Despite the overwhelming reality of the situation, there was an air of humor as they cut each demon down one by one, as if it did not require any effort whatsoever. 

It didn't last long, however, as Alec just barely missed having claws drag through his chest. He fell to the ground, landing on his bow and gasping as a snap sounded, and it was the last straw. Magnus shared a look with Catarina, the anger that was brewing inside of him dissolving his glamour in an instant, and they released a wave of magic so forceful that it nearly knocked all of them off of their feet. The rest of the demons went up in smoke, and they were all left staring at what was left behind. Alec had all but forgotten about his broken bow, his eyes meeting Magnus' golden ones. The rest of the group was silently looking as well, marveling at Catarina's stunning blue skin, her white hair which was practically glowing along with her dark blue eyes. They had never seen something so absolutely captivating before, and they could not tear their eyes away from the view.

It definitely wasn't Alec's first time seeing Magnus without his glamour, but it still sent a pleasant shiver down his spine every time he got to see those eyes in all of their glory. He pushed up from the ground, leaving his bow where it was, and approached Magnus slowly, resting his hands on his forearms when he reached him. 

"Are you okay?" He brushed the back of his hand across Magnus' cheek, not looking away from his gaze, and his boyfriend nodded. 

With an elegant twist of his hand, Magnus repaired Alec's weapon of choice, and it seemed to drag the rest of the group out of their daze. The glamours went back up as they composed themselves, and with one last glance amongst each other, they all headed their separate ways, their eyes still somewhat glazed over with wonder. 

**Author's Note:**

> come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
